


Becoming A Better Man

by LadyDrace



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Era, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin makes Arthur a better man. The naughty way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming A Better Man

The first time it happened, Arthur didn't think anything of it. He had spared the life of yet another would-be assassin, trying to kill Uther's son, as the King had killed his own for some magic transgression or other. Arthur had easily deflected the blade, and since it had only been him and Merlin to witness it, Arthur had simply taken the man's blade, pressed a few coins into his hand (which was probably of more value than he had ever owned in his entire life), told him to leave Camelot and create himself a new life elsewhere. He had hardly closed the door to his chambers behind them, before Merlin was all over him, and fantastic things happened right there by the door.

The second time didn't ring any bells with Arthur either. Saving a little girl from being trampled by a runaway pair of horses did get his heart racing on its own, so he was more than willing for the earth-shattering shag they had soon after in the armoury, where anyone could have caught them, and Arthur truly didn't care. 

By the third time, Arthur started noticing. He had settled a dispute between two farmers over some land by giving one of them some livestock from Camelot's own stables, as compensation for the land the other farmer claimed rights to. As the farmers went away smiling, Arthur glanced up to find Merlin staring at him with very heated eyes, and his legs seemed to shake a little beneath him. Never one to refuse Merlin's advances when there was any opportunity to accept them, Arthur quickly excused himself from the councillors, and pulled Merlin out of the courtroom by his elbow. 

He didn't go very far, but settled for a small room down the hall, filled with various cleaning implements and some general mess. There was no lock on the door, but that was the last thing on Arthur's mind. As soon as the door was closed, Merlin was kissing him hard enough to bruise, and already digging his hand into Arthur's breeches. 

Arthur broke the kiss and pushed Merlin away to look at him. Merlin looked like a puppy died, which made Arthur smirk. “Eager, Merlin?” 

Merlin hardly seemed to realize what Arthur was saying, but merely interpreted his words as permission to continue. Arthur pulled him off with some effort, before he got too far and shook him by the shoulders, to make sure he had his attention. “So. You liked that?” 

Nodding, Merlin looked as if he didn't trust himself to speak. This suited Arthur nicely. He didn't need Merlin's arguing or babbling to disturb a train a thought that was frankly threatening to melt his brain from pure lust. “What was it, Merlin? My generosity? My fairness? Or just my stunningly good looks?”

A shrug made Arthur's hands slide down Merlin's shoulders, so he let them continue until he held Merlin's hands, pressing them between his own, waiting for an answer. Blushing wildly, Merlin swallowed and swallowed, making his Adam's apple dance, before he finally croaked out: “It's just... you were so... noble.” The last word gushed out as a heavy sigh and Merlin took a testing step forward, obviously hoping to continue his earlier activity.

Arthur beat him to it, and crushed their lips together, before grinding groin against groin. Merlin whined and gasped, making Arthur burn inside and pull at Merlin's clothes. Then he reconsidered, and pushed Merlin down on his knees, where he wasted no time in undoing Arthur's laces and swallowing him right down. Arthur groaned and rested his hands loosely in Merlin's hair, as he obviously needed very little encouragement. Arthur couldn't help but test his new-found edge though. So gathering his wits with extreme effort, he said with stuttering breath: “What if I told you, that I let Sir Raine stay home from patrol, because his sister is ill?”

Merlin made a little whimpering sound in his throat, and increased the suction to a point where Arthur could have sworn his mind was being pulled out through his groin. Something so good surely shouldn't go to waste, so he hastily pulled more noble acts out of his brain, before the rest of it descended permanently. 

“I... I bought a whole cart of bad cabbage from a poor farmer, who couldn't sell it to anyone else. I even paid him double.” Merlin's hand shot down to undo his own breeches, and he whined on every exhale through his nose. “I sent soldiers to help a village outside our borders, because they were plagued by bandits.” 

The noises became even more pitiful, and Arthur could feel how Merlin was frantically touching himself, so he didn't chance a look down. It would undo him on the spot, and he really wanted Merlin along with him. So he thought up one more act of good that - if he was right about a few things - should do the trick. 

“Last year... before you came to Camelot... There was a sorcerer in the dungeons, set for execution. He was a healer. Never harmed anyone. I helped him escape and told my father he was dead.” Merlin made a strangled noise, and Arthur looked down just in time to see his boots splattered with spurts of white in quick succession and Merlin's hollowed cheeks around his cock, pulling a brain-melting climax out of him. 

Years later, people said that Merlin inspired Arthur to become a better king. And they were right. With inspiration like that, who wouldn't strive to be better?

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kinkme_merlin #7 for the prompt: Arthur starts noticing a pattern - whenever he does something particularly noble or brave, Merlin is a lot more horny than usual.


End file.
